


[Podfic] Wet dreams and touch screens

by ZoeBug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of millygal's "Wet dreams and touch screens"-Sam's birthday's coming up, Dean knows how much he loves tech, nerd!





	[Podfic] Wet dreams and touch screens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wet dreams and touch screens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971494) by [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal). 



> A commission for somekindofsavior as a gift for millygal! This was such a cute, pure fic and a pleasure to record and I sincerely hope you like it!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6876w1b8kc73m14/Wet_dreams_and_touch_screens.mp3)

 **Length**  - 19:13

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Dean's Dirty Organ" from the Supernatural OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbmYdQNO2wk)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971494)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
